


let me not outlive my own capacity to love

by smallredboy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27466165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Cameron meets Thirteen, and things go well from there.
Relationships: Allison Cameron/Remy "Thirteen" Hadley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020, Ladies Bingo 2020, femslashficlets: tarot prompt challenge





	let me not outlive my own capacity to love

**Author's Note:**

> **femslashficlets tarot table:** The Lovers  
>  **ladies bingo:** initiation / hazing  
>  **fffc's 100th special:** numbers
> 
> enjoy!

Cameron watches the entire ordeal, this _initiation_ House has put forth with his wannabe fellows with a degree of anxiety. They're all assigned numbers so House doesn't have to remember their names, which makes sense. She's at the ER, so she doesn't get a good glimpes of the people involved most of the time— just mutters, ideas, a face or two. 

One of the faces she sees is the one carrying the number _Thirteen_. After asking Foreman about it she learns that she does get called Thirteen almost exclusively, and that no one has found out her real name, or put the effort toward such a search. She's gorgeous in a way Cameron has never seen before— it's her factions, the way she poises herself with a degree of confidence that attracts her like a moth to a flame. 

Foreman, later on, aware that she's also attracted to women— her relationship with Chase having crumbled down when they both confessed to being gay— tells her that Thirteen is bisexual. That's what makes her want to talk to her, really, the fact she's like her in a way or another. She doesn't know how to strike conversation, though, afraid of finding herself too wantonly. If House ever caught on to it— she can only _imagine_ the way he'd laugh, say something about his new and old fellows converging together.

(He's bi too. It's not like he'd say anything homophobic. Just make fun of them for having emotions. As you do.)

"Thirteen," she says, walking up toward her when she's off at clinic duty.

She turns to face her, tilts her head. She's even prettier up close. "Yes?"

"I'm, uh." She swallows. "I'm Cameron, House's ex-fellow. I was... uh. Foreman told me you're bi. I'm a lesbian so I just... don't know. Felt like I should introduce myself."

"Oh!" Thirteen grins at her, all teeth. "Of course. Pleasure to meet you. Weren't you going out with the, uh, with the surgeon? Pretty boy with the hair?"

"Oh, yes, Chase," she says. "Turns out we're both gay. And he fancies your boss. So."

She laughs. It's a beautiful sound. "Well, that's a lot to deal with. Isn't House with Wilson?"

"We're all gay in this building, I think," she replies. "But yes."

"Except for Taub."

"Who's that?"

"Uh, short Jewish guy. Another one of the applicants. He's, like, married and got thrown out of his plastic surgery practice because he cheated on his wife."

Cameron pulls a face. "Jeez. Let's not talk about him. You want to grab a coffee when our shifts are over?"

Thirteen nods. "Of course. I'm all for some coffee."

Later in the day, they do go get coffee— Cameron leads the way to a nice little café at the edges of town, with rustic smells and nice little cakes for the ones who wanted them.

"So, work, huh?" Thirteen asks after asking for black coffee. Cameron wonders if it's just to show that she's tough or if she legitimately likes the taste. It'd be rude to ask. "What's the ER like?"

"Well, a lot more hectic than sitting on your ass, waiting for someone to find an interesting case." She smiles, folds her hands. "It's good, I like it. It can be draining, though."

"I imagine. More people to deal with, more people with the possibility of dying."

"Yeah." Cameron huffs. "I used to be awful at telling people they were going to die. In the ER they usually don't need to be told."

Thirteen nods understandingly. "Yeah." The waitress comes in and hands them their respective things— latte for Cameron, black coffee for Thirteen, and a tray of cookies for both. She immediately takes one and eats it.

"If you like," Cameron offers, "we can go somewhere else more your style."

"Who says this isn't my style?"

"Everything. You look uncomfortable. You'd much rather be in a lesbian bar."

She snorts. "Yeah, I sure would. I can invite you next time I go. It's usually to hook up with someone, though, but I can make a change."

"You'd prefer to stay with me?"

"It'd be a date." A shrug. "It'd be rude to hook up with someone else during a date."

Cameron watches her with a degree of fascination. "Of course," she agrees. She clears her throat. "So, lesbian bar date, one day of these. I'd love to."

"Of course." Thirteen takes a long sip of her black coffee, and doesn't wince. She's so attractive it feels like Cameron is going to go crazy if she looks at her for too long, like she's an Eldritch abomination. A very pretty Eldritch abomination, that is. "So, tell me about you. Anything you like."

Cameron grins at her. "Of course."

Maybe this would work out.


End file.
